Ende gut, alles gut Aber dies ist erst der Anfang
by AnjaliSharma
Summary: Was hat Severus Snape zu dem gemacht was er heute ist? Dies ist meine Version von Snapes Leben.
1. Prolog

Prolog:

Was ist das für ein beklemmendes Gefühl das mir die Brust zerdrückt?

Ich habe das Gefühl zu ersticken, dass mir etwas die Luft raubt, sie aus meinen Lungen zwängt und nicht wieder hereinlässt. Aber wenn dem so ist, warum verhalte ich mich dann nicht wie ein Erstickender?

Müsste ich nicht schreien? Müsste ich nicht weinen? Müsste ich nicht Angst haben?

Aber da ist keine Angst, sind keine Tränen, nur Taubheit sonst nichts.

Ja, genau das ist es was dort ist, Nichts! So fühlt sich ein Erstickender oder Ertrinkender vielleicht kurz vor seinem Tod, wenn er bereits zuviel Wasser eingeatmet hat, seine Lungen sich mit Wasser gefüllt haben und er weiß, dass es kein Entkommen mehr gibt.

Ich weiß es nicht, ich bin noch nie ertrunken,... zumindest nicht in Wasser.

Worin man sonst noch ertrinken kann? Im Leben!


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1:

Hi v

Diese Fanfic lag schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit irgendwo in meinem Schrank herum und schließlich dachte ich, dass ich sie mal hervorkramen und beenden sollte. Ich habe also etwa nach dem 3.Band angefangen sie zu schreiben und sie entspricht an vielen Stellen nicht ganz den Tatsachen, aber ich finde, Hauptsache es macht Spaß. g Also viel Vergnügen.

"..." Gesprochenes  
... Erinnerungen/Rückblicke  
/.../ Gedanken  
(...) Kommentare von mir  
... Zeitsprünge (z. Bsp.: 3 Tage später, 2 Stunden später)

Es war der 30. Juni 1957.

Die Sonne schien hell und bahnte sich vorsichtig ihren Weg durch die noch zugezogenen Vorhänge. Von den warmen Sonnenstrahlen geweckt öffnete er noch etwas schlaftrunken die Augen. Im selben Moment klopfte jemand an seine Zimmertür und eine Frauenstimme rief: „Zeit zum Aufstehen. Es gibt Frühstück."

Jetzt endgültig wach, setzte er sich auf, streckte sich ausgiebig, schlug die Decke zur Seite und sprang aus dem Bett. Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, lief er die steinerne Wendeltreppe hinunter und betrat den großen Speisesaal mit dem langen Esstisch und den massiven Holzstühlen. Sein Vater saß bereits am Kopfende und las aufmerksam den Tagespropheten, während seine Mutter ein paar Briefe durchsah. Die Post musste heute also schon gekommen sein.

„Da bist du ja. Setz dich schon mal an den Tisch, das Frühstück kommt sofort.", sagt seine Mutter, als sie ihn bemerkte. Als er sich setzte, legte sein Vater die Zeitung zur Seite, sah ihn ernst an und sagte: „Die Post ist vorhin gekommen und es war schon wieder kein Brief aus Hogwarts dabei." „Ach ja?", fragte der Junge, bemüht dem Blick seines Vaters auszuweichen.

„Ja! Aber DU scheinst ja nicht besonders besorgt zu sein, obwohl anscheinend einige andere Familien ihre Briefe schon längst bekommen haben. Da ist es doch merkwürdig, dass DU deinen noch nicht hast, immerhin besucht unsere Familie bereits seit 200 Jahren Hogwarts."

„Vielleicht sind es dieses Jahr einfach so viele Schüler, dass sie mit den Briefen nicht so schnell nachkommen. Unser junge wird seinen Brief schon noch bekommen. Darüber brauchen wir uns bestimmt keine Sorgen zu machen. Und jetzt iss auf, Severus.", sagte seine Mutter und lächelte ihn dabei nervös an. Froh das das Gespräch beendet war und seine Mutter nun das Thema wechselte, beeilte er sich seinen Teller leer zu essen.

Als er fertig war stand er auf, lief schnell die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann kniete er sich neben sein Bett und tastete mit ausgestrecktem Arm nach einem kleinen Holzkasten. Hastig warf er sich seinen Mantel über die Schultern und verbarg den Kasten darunter.

5 Minuten später stand er bereits draußen im Garten. Erst blieb er auf dem Weg, lief dann jedoch quer über die Wiese zwischen den Sträuchern hindurch, bis er an eine hohe von Efeu überwucherte Mauer kam. Verstohlen blickte er sich um, ging dann zu einer bestimmten Stelle und zog einen großen, dunklen Schlüssel aus seiner Manteltasche, der bereits sehr alt zu sein schien. Noch einmal blickte er sich um und verschwand dann zwischen dem Efeu.

„Du hättest ihn nicht einfach gehen lassen dürfen. Jetzt wird er sich wieder den ganzen Tag allein da draußen rumtreiben." Samuel saß inzwischen in einem dunkelgrünen Polstersessel am Kamin. Ihm gegenüber auf einer ebenso grünen Couch saß seine Frau Sylvain, den Kopf über eine Stickarbeit geneigt und den Zauberstab in der Hand. Er wird bestimmt keine Dummheiten anstellen. Ich meine was sollte er draußen schon machen." „Du findest es also in Ordnung, wenn unser Sohn sich den ganzen Tag über, egal bei welchem Wetter und noch dazu ganz allein im Garten herumtreibt? Er sollte sich lieber Gedanken über seine Zukunft machen!" „Er ist doch erst 11 Samuel. Er wird uns bestimmt nicht enttäuschen. Und wenn er erst einmal nach Hogwarts geht, wird bestimmt auch sein Eigensinn ein Ende haben. Ganz bestimmt." „Woll´n wir´s hoffen, Sylvain...woll´n wir´s hoffen..."

Es war Sommer und dementsprechend blühte es um ihn herum in den verschiedensten Farben, von Azaleen bis Rosen und Tulpen. Es gab auch unterschiedliche Bäume, größere und kleinere, ältere und jüngere. Doch sein Lieblingsplatz war eine relativ freie Stelle, in deren Mitte ein Baumstumpf trohnte umgeben von einem Meer von Lilien, wie ein König inmitten seines Hofstaates. lol „Der geheime Garten" - schöner Film

Wie schon hundertemale zuvor ließ er sich wieder auf dem Baumstumpf nieder, nahm den Kasten unter dem Mantel hervor, stellte ihn auf seinen Beinen ab und öffnete dann vorsichtig den Deckel. Langsam nahm er die verschiedensten Gegenstände heraus und betrachtete jedes einzelne noch mal genau, bevor er es zur Seite legte. Nachdem er auch alle anderen Sachen herausgenommen und zur Seite gelegt hatte, blieb nur noch ein einziges Schriftstück in dem Kasten zurück. Mit zittrigen Händen nahm er den Brief heraus, faltete ihn auseinander und begann zu lesen:

„HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse; Großzauberer; Hexenmeister;

Ganz hohes Tier; Internationale Vereinigung der Zauberer)

Sehr geehrter Mr Snape,

Wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass sie an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.

Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1.September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am31.Juli.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Minerva McGonagall

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin"

Langsam faltete er den Brief wieder zusammen und steckte ihn zurück in den Umschlag.

Severus wandte sein Gesicht zum Himmel, schloss die Augen und seufzte. Wenn er früh genug aufstand, könnte er selbst die Post hereinholen und den Brief unbemerkt dazwischen stecken. Das müsste funktionieren, zumindest seine Mutter würde keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Sein Plan hatte bloß einen entscheidenden Schwachpunkt. Das Siegel.

Das Hogwarts-Schulsiegel das die Rückseite des Briefes zierte war zerbrochen. Einfach so zu tun, als hätte er den Brief vor Aufregung schon selbst geöffnet, dass würde nicht genügen, damit konnte er seinen Vater auf keinen Fall überzeugen. Severus befürchtete sowieso schon, dass sein Vater Verdacht geschöpft haben könnte. Zumindest hatte er diesen Eindruck gewonnen, als der strenge Blick seines Vaters ihm das ganze Frühstück über gefolgt war. Er war froh gewesen diesem Blick entfliehen zu können. Aber nun musste er so schnell wie möglich eine Lösung für sein Problem finden. Vielleicht gab es ja irgendeinen Zauberspruch mit dem man das Siegel reparieren konnte, ohne das man es bemerkte.

Severus hatte seinen Entschluss gefasst. Er würde in die Bibliothek gehen und nach einem passenden Zauberspruch suchen. Eilig packte er alle Sachen zurück in den Kasten und verließ den Garten. Sorgsam überprüfte er noch einmal ob die Tür auch wirklich abgeschlossen war, bevor er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Haus machte.

Severus war gerade aus dem Wäldchen getreten als er sah, dass sein Vater das Haus verließ. Er stieg in seinen schwarzen Wagen, ein Gefährt, dass er nur dann benutzte, wenn er etwas in der Muggelwelt zu erledigen hatte. Es würde also eine Weile dauern, bis er wieder da wäre. Severus versteckte sich hinter einem Busch und wartete bis der Wagen außer Sichtweite war, dann betrat er so leise wie möglich das Haus. Die einzige die jetzt noch da war, war seine Mutter und aus ihrem Summen und dem Klirren von Porzellan schloss er, dass sie wohl in der Küche war.

Vorsichtig spingste er um die Ecke, er hatte Recht gehabt. Seine Mutter stand in der Küche, summte lächelnd ein Liedchen und spülte das Geschirr, während eine nervös dreinblickende Hauselfe händeringend um ihre Beine lief. Severus wandte sich um und stieg die Treppe hinauf in den 1.Stock.

Oben wandte er sich nach rechts, ging dann an mehreren geschlossenen Türen vorbei, bis er zur richtigen kam. Dort sah er sich noch einmal verstohlen um und betrat dann die große Bibliothek. Langsam ging er die langen Reihen von Regalen ab, studierte dabei aufmerksam die Titel und strich mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über die Buchrücken. Schließlich fand er ein Buch, das einen passenden Zauberspruch enthalten könnte. Also nahm er es aus dem Regal und setzte sich damit an einen Schreibtisch am Fenster. Er legte ein Buch vor sich auf den Tisch und betrachtete noch einmal den Einband, auf dem in goldenen Lettern stand: „Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche-Band 3".

Severus atmete noch einmal tief ein, klappte das Buch auf und begann nach einem geeigneten Zauberspruch suchend die Seiten durchzublättern. Als er einen geeigneten gefunden hatte, griff er nach Papier und Feder und notierte ihn sich. Danach räumte er Papier, Federkiel und Buch zurück und verließ dann stolz, dass er alle Spuren beseitigt hatte die Bibliothek.

Es war kurz vor sieben, als Severus am nächsten Morgen erwachte. Schnell sprang er aus dem Bett, zog sich an und steckte den inzwischen wieder unversehrten Brief in die Hosentasche, bevor er sein Zimmer verließ und nach unten ging. Es war vollkommen still in dem großen Haus, seine Eltern mussten also noch schlafen.

Leise öffnete er die Fenster um die Eulen hineinzulassen, die morgens die Post brachten. Innerhalb weniger Minuten flatterten 3 von ihnen die Fenster hinein, setzten sich auf ihren Platz im hinteren Teil des Zimmers und ließen die Post in den dafür vorgesehenen Korb fallen. Hastig steckte er den Brief zwischen die anderen, bezahlte die Eule die die Zeitung gebracht hatte und huschte dann wieder hinauf in sein Zimmer.

Wenig später als der Tisch gedeckt war, ging er mit seinen Eltern zusammen in den Speisesaal. Und kurz nachdem man sich zum Essen gesetzt hatte, wurde auch schon der Brief entdeckt. Severus tat überrascht und während seine Mutter vor Freude ganz aus dem Häuschen war, untersuchte sein Vater den Brief genau und warf dann zuerst seiner Frau und dann Severus einen skeptischen Blick zu um dann wieder den Brief in Augenschein zu nehmen. „Severus", sagte seine Mutter, „Warum gehst du nicht schon mal nach oben und machst dich fertig, damit wir gleich in die Winkelgasse fahren können."

Das ließ sich Severus nicht zweimal sagen, ruhig stand er auf und verließ das Zimmer. Sobald er außer Sicht war, rannte er die Treppe hinauf, schlug die Zimmertür hinter sich zu und atmete erleichtert aus. Selbst wenn der Zauber seinen Vater nicht getäuscht hatte, dann hatte er doch zumindest beschlossen die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen.


End file.
